${6 \div 4 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Solution: ${4}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{6}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${6}\div4={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{2}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{20}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${20}\div4={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${6 \div 4 = 1.5}$